Opera time table W24/2014
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 09.06.2014 - Monday/Montag 00:24 Server check and updates 01:24 Hans Werner Henze - The Bassarids (1986) Koch Schwann (E) 03:19 Robert Ward - The Crucible (1989) Albany Records (E) 05:09 Mikis Theodorakis - Electra (1998) Intuition Classics (GR) 07:45 Carlisle Floyd - Susannah (1993) Virgin Classics (E) 09:19 Ned Rorem - Miss Julie (1994) Newport Classics (E) - 1st recording 10:47 Peter Maxwell Davies - The Doctor of Myddfai (1996) Collins Classics (E) 12:22 Tsippi Fleischer - Cain and Abel (2001) VMM (HE) - 1st recording 13:26 York Höller - Der Meister und Margarita (1991) Collegno (D) - 1st recording 16:08 Jörn Arnecke - Das Fest im Meer (2003) NCA (D) 17:54 Thomas Adès - The Tempest (2009) EMI Classics (E) - 1st recording 19:51 Kris Defoort - House of the Sleeping Beauties (2009) Fuga Libera (E) 21:20 Olli Kortekangas - Grand Hotel (1989) Ondine (FI) 21:57 Aulis Sallinen - Kullervo (1992) Ondine (FI) - 1st recording 10.06.2014 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:34 Aulis Sallinen - Ratsumies (The Horseman) (1975) Finlandia (FI) - 1st recording 02:39 Bronius Kutavicius - Lokys (The Bear) (2002) Ondine (LT) 04:15 Charles Chaynes - Noces de sang (Bloody Wedding) (1988) Cybelia (F) - 1st recording 05:53 Flavio Testi - Saül (2003) Radio France (F) - 1st recording 07:26 Bernd Alois Zimmermann - Die Soldaten (1988) Teldec (D) 09:13 Frank Martin - Der Sturm (2008) Hyperion (D) 11:46 Paul Hindemith - Cardillac (1968) Opera d'Oro (D) 13:16 Pietro Mascagni - Nerone (1986) Bongiovanni (I) 15:06 Pietro Mascagni - Parisina (1978) Bongiovanni (I) 17:29 Riccardo Zandonai - Francesca da Rimini (1976) Gala (I) 19:27 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 21:42 Gabriel Dupont - La Cabrera (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 22:47 Jules Massenet - Roma (1999) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 11.06.2014 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:56 Jules Massenet - Amadis (1988) Forlane (F) - 1st recording 02:35 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - The Tsar's Bride (Carskaja nevesta) (1998) Philips ® 05:03 Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov - May Night (Maiskaja noc') (1994) Capriccio ® 07:06 Pjotr Iljitsch Tschaikowski - Mazeppa (1969) Myto ® 09:43 Modest Mussorgsky - Khovanshchina (1989) Deutsche Grammophon ® 12:33 Richard Wagner - Das Rheingold (The Ring of the Nibelung I) (1988) EMI (D) 15:02 Richard Wagner - Die Walküre (The Ring of the Nibelung II) (1988) EMI (D) 18:54 Richard Wagner - Siegfried (The Ring of the Nibelung III) (1990) EMI (D) 22:43 Richard Wagner - Götterdämmerung (The Ring of the Nibelung IV) (1991) EMI (D) 12.06.2014 - Thursday/Donnerstag 03:01 Saverio Mercadante - Emma d'Antiochia (2003) Opera Rara (I) 05:44 Saverio Mercadante - Orazi e Curiazi (1993) Opera Rara (I) 08:41 Gioachino Rossini - Otello (ossia Il moro di Venezia) (1999) Opera Rara (I) 11:16 Gioachino Rossini - L'italiana in Algeri (1997) Teldec (I) 13:37 Gaetano Donizetti - Imelda de' Lambertazzi (1989) Nuova Era (I) 15:39 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 17:58 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 21:06 Johann Adolph Hasse - Piramo e Tisbe (1984) Schwann-Universal (I) 22:51 Giovanni Battista Sammartini - Memet (2001) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 13.06.2014 - Friday/Freitag 01:32 Jean-Joseph Cassanéa de Mondonville - Les fêtes de Paphos (1996) L'Oiseau-Lyre (F) - 1st recording 04:39 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 07:29 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Dardanus (2005) ABC Classics (F) 09:37 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 12:35 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 15:10 George Frideric Handel - Arianna in Creta (2005) MDG (I) 17:53 Antonio Vivaldi - Dorilla in Tempe (1993) Pierre Verany (I) 20:21 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 23:28 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 14.06.2014 - Saturday/Samstag 02:29 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 05:46 Francesco Cavalli - L'Ormindo (1971) Stradivarius (I) 08:02 Antonio Cesti - Le disgrazie d'Amore (2009) Hyperion (I) - 1st recording 10:36 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 14:15 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Alceste, ou le Triomphe d'Alcide (1988) Disques Montaigne (F) 16:53 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - David et Jonathas (1981) Warner-Erato (F) 19:00 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Le Malade imaginaire (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 20:30 Antonio Caldera - La clemenza di Tito (2003) Bongiovanni (I) 22:55 Francesco Mancini - Colombina e Pernicone (2000) Bongiovanni (I) 23:47 Giovanni Battista Pergolesi - Lo frate 'nnamorato (1989) EMI (I) 15.06.2014 - Sunday/Sonntag 02:28 Johann Joseph Fux - Dafne in Lauro (1990) Nuova Era (I) 04:27 Antonio Vivaldi - Armida al campo d'Egitto (2009) Naïve (I) - 1st recording 07:17 Antonio Vivaldi - Orlando Furioso (2003) Naïve (I) 10:19 Georg Philipp Telemann - Miriways (2012?) CPO (D) 12:45 Tommaso Traetta - Buovo d'Antona (1993) Opus 111 (I) - 1st recording 15:10 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 19:00 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Zaide (2001) Brilliant (D) 20:30 Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart - Die Zauberflöte (1990) Decca (D) 23:02 Giuseppe Moneta - Il conte Policronio (2007) Bongiovanni (I) - 1st recording Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2014 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 24/2014 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2014